Routine
by milkandwood
Summary: Jay is the new Athletic Trainer for Austin and Dwayne. Jay makes what she thinks to be a harmles bet with Austin! Rating will change to R Later! R/R
1. A Harmless Bet

Title: Routine

Rating: PG-13 for now

Characters: Steve Austin, Dwayne Johnson, and Jay

For: Jay

Author: Casey

**_~* The Bet~*_**

Jay walked sheepishly along the long corridor to Eric's office. The walls were painted a deep gray color and set a very dreadful tone as she passed them. She finally found his office at the end of the long hall and knocked on the door lightly. The door flung open and there was an angry Chief Morley staring her back in the face.

"It's about time, Princess. We were beginning to think you go lost." He said dryly opening the door to let her in.

Jay took a quick glance around the office noticing both The Rock and Steve Austin sitting in front of Eric's desk talking to each other. Eric's voice broke her concentration.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to introduce yourself."

"Sorry Mr. Bischoff. I'm Jay, the new trainer."

Jay frowned when she heard Austin and Rocky start laughing at her comment.

"Trainer" Dwayne spoke up. "You are the puniest trainer I have ever seen."

"Gentlemen, I assure you I may be small in frame but I could give any of you a run for your money any day."

Dwayne just shook his head and give Eric a look like, "She can't be serious can she?"

"Well Jay, take your top off." Chief Morley said bluntly.

"Excuse me…

"I mean your jacket at least show us your guns. She couldn't be an athletic trainer without some type of muscle."

Jay smiled and pulled her shirt arm ups to reveal her beautiful arms. They were very definite in size. She than proceed to raise her shirt up showing off her 6 pack. 

"Convinced me. When do we start?" Austin asked with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

Eric chuckled slightly. "Whenever the two of you want. She's yours."

"Both of them, sir? I thought you said I would be assisting one wrestler."

"I changed my mind. Dwayne and Steve work together a lot and I think it would be good for them to share you. Now take your superstars and get out of my office. I have work to do."

Austin replied by giving Eric the finger and Dwayne gave him the eyebrow. The three of them walked out of the office and left Chief Morley to do his ass kissing and Eric to do his work.

"That sum bitch gets under my skin, Dwayne." Austin said slamming his locker shut.

"Me too but there isn't shit we can do about it. We can just keep kicking his ass on the camera and hope that helps some."

"I have already stunned his stupid ass 4 times and he still hasn't giving up. Maybe I should just kill him?"

"Awe, Austin shut it. You are letting him bother you. That's what he wants is to get under your skin. Here's something to think about. Jay in a halter-top sweating while leaning over the top of one of us spotting! Now that's a sight!"

"Tell me about it! Damn that sweet little ass of hers."

The boys conversation was cut short with Jay came barging through the door.

"Get your asses up and into the gym. We have some work to do."

"Do you knock? The Rock could have been sitting here naked!"

"If you are sitting in Austin's locker room naked then you need to give your sexuality a second look. Now let's go I do have a life outside this hell hole."

The two men got up and followed her out of the room.

"Hell hole, huh?" Steve started. "Doesn't take long for people to pick up on that."

"I have been a wrestling fan for years so I know how things work around here. You would be surprised at all the things you can find on the Internet."

Austin laughed and then a look of disgust claimed his face. "I know that's right. I read a story where Dwayne and I had, Uh well lets just say more than a friendly relationship."

"Those are fan fics and yeah you two are a hot slash couple."

Both men frown in disgust and shake their heads. They both follow Jay into the weight room and scanned the area for their friends.

"I will catch you in a second, Austin. I'm going to go harass Trish for a second." Dwayne started but was quickly set straight by Jay.

"You will do no such of a thing! You are here to get a work out and that's what you are going to do."

Dwayne scoffed at her sudden demand for authority and sat down on the bench. Austin looked up at Jay and smiled.

"Let him go. You can work with me for a few and when he comes back you can take him."

Jay thought for a second before speaking. "Fine but Dwayne, don't take forever."

"Thank, man." Dwayne offered Steve before running off like a kid on Christmas morning.

"He has this thing for Trish. It seems like everywhere we go she is there and he always manages to find her."

"I thought he was married?" Jay questions looking interested.

"He is but that doesn't stop most of us. It gets lonely out here. There is no one to share the nights with and to wake up to in the morning. We do what we think will help us to the next day."

"By destroying your wedding vowels? That doesn't make much sense to me."

"Just wait, cupcake. Just wait until we are on the road every single day and you get to see your significant other's face once a month. It starts to get routine after a while and that significant other starts to seem not so significant anymore."

"You ever cheat on your wife?" jay asks sitting down on the weight bench.

"I thought we were here to work."

"I will take that as a yes." Jay said matter of factly.

"You're a wrestling fan?" Austin asked walking to join Jay on the weight bench.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then you should know Deborah was always with me. I had her to wake to in the mornings and sleep in my bed at night but yeah I still cheated."

"I thought you were starting that to say you didn't cheat not that you did."

"It just became routine like everything in my life. Wake up, get a quickie, practice, work out, and then fight. Everyday the same thing over and over again."

"So by cheating you added some normality to your life? I don't get it."

"You will, I promise just wait. Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes I am."

"Happily?"

"I don't see how that is your business." Jay scoffed back at Austin's question.

"Calm down there, cupcake. You asked about my personal life so I'm asking about yours."

Jay sighed in defeat. "Seems fair. We are happy sometimes. Not when I left though. He doesn't want me to be away so much but he doesn't understand why kind of chance this is for me."

"One month. I give you one month."

"One month for what?"

"Before you cheat on him. You are a very attractive lady and there are tons of hungry guys around the RAW locker room."

"Are you questioning my faith in my relationship?"

"I guess if you want to look at it like that." Austin said shrugging his shoulders. "You will get lonely and run to the first pair of comforting arms you can."

"I bet you two hundred dollars I will last longer than a month."

"Are you serious?" Austin paused looking at Jay's face. "You are serious aren't you?"

"You want to shake on it?" Jay asked sticking her hand out.

"Isn't that something along the lines of putting your relationship on the line?" Austin asked taking Jay's hand in his.

"Nope! Because I won't cheat."

Austin laughed and laced his fingers with Jay's. Jay felt a slight chill run over her arm from his touch.

"Your on!" Austin said seeming to not notice Jay's reaction. "Today is the 20th.  If on the 21st of next month you cheat, like you will, you give me 200 bucks!"

"And when I don't cheat you give me 200 bucks!"

"Deal" They both said in unison.

**_~* The Reality of Her Life~*_**

Two weeks had passed since the first night that bet was made. Jay found her self in a whirlwind and jet lagged from hell. She had been to 7 different states in the last week and wasn't getting a chance to stop by home for another month. Austin and DJ were always great company to her. They would both offer her dinner and things to do when they had the chance. She enjoyed training with them as well. They turned out to be a couple of clowns. Austin beating on Dwayne all the time and Dwayne just taking it. Dwayne usually just blew Austin off but he would get pissed off from time to time and it was cute to see two grown men roll in the floor fighting like a couple of bitches. Austin told Dwayne of the bet to help Jay remember of it and they weren't living in down one minute. Every time she would turn around Dwayne would hit on her and Austin would be standing in the shadow somewhere hoping to catch her in the act.

"Jay!" She heard Dwayne call from down the hall.

Jay shook her head and said here we go again under her breath before turning around to an out of breath Rocky.

"What do you want, DJ? I'm not going out with you and where is Austin at?"

"Steve is back at his hotel and why won't you go out with me? You don't find me attractive?"

"DJ, you are a cutie and any women will tell you that but that doesn't mean I want to jump your bones! Please give it up already."

Dwayne smiled wickedly before pinching her butt. "I won't cause Austin is splitting the money with me." He said laughing and walking off.

"That ass! That's not fair I don't have someone to help me not to cheat!"

"So find someone!" Steve laughed stepping out of the men's bathroom.

"Austin, you really get under my skin sometimes!"

"You know you love me."

"Who am I supposed to find someone to help me not to cheat? That's dumb I don't need help and I don't think its fair that you get to use Dwayne."

"Hey you never said anything about any rules so I came up with a scheme. I'm a sport entertainer I'm good at that you know!"

Jay just shook her head and sighed. There was something about Steve that made her careless and unaware. If he told her jumping off the empire state building was OK she would probably jump just because he said too. No one had ever given her that feeling before. She was usually the one in control of everything but every time she was around him she felt that control slip away. They hardly ever worked out and when Eric would drop by they would all fake working hard. Steve would bring up a story or subject of the after noon and the three of them would sit around talking. 

"Uh, Jay? Are we going to work out or you just going to stand there and stare at the wall?"

"I thought staring at the wall would be nice." Jay laughed back at him.

"OK, then." Steve said turning to fix his pale blue eyes on the wall.

"What are you two doing?" They heard Dwayne ask from behind them.

"Staring at the wall you dumb sum bitch. What does it look like?" Austin scoffed sarcastically.

Dwayne slapped the back of Austin's head. "I know that, Jabronie but why in the blue hell are you starring at the wall?"

"Ask her." Austin replied pointing to Jay.

Jay laughed and turned towards Dwayne. "I was thinking and Austin interrupted me, blah, blah, blah. Do you really care?"

"Actually no I don't. So we going to the gym?"

"Not tonight boys. We worked out enough for the day. I'm going to call it a night and Austin you can call every fifteen minutes if you want because I will be there."

"Don't worry I will and I hope you feel better."

Jay left the guys and headed out to her car. She was looking forward to getting to her hotel and taking a warm bath. Jay opened her hotel room and threw her gym bag on the bed. Already the hotels were becoming routine. Vince always made sure that they stayed at The Marriott and they were always on the 13th and 14th floors. The rooms always smelled like body wash and there were always 2 full size beds in the room. Jay sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked her tennis shoes off. She massaged the bottom of her feet and sighed slightly laying back on the bed to relax. She found her mind running to Austin. His smile would make her face shine and his eyes were the most intriguing thing she had ever seen. Just by staring in that man's eyes you could tell what kind of mood he was in. If he was upset they were pale and distant and if he were happy they seemed to shine like the sky on a beautiful autumn day. For the past few days Austin's words began ringing through her head. She could hear him saying everything becomes routine and slowly that conversation in the gym that night made since. How was someone supposed to live their life the same over and over again? Everyday no changes and nothing to surprise you? You would almost have to cheat or run into the arms of someone else to give your life a little excitement and adventure. Jay was brought out her thoughts when she heard the phone ring. She laughed, picked it up, reassured Austin no one was in her room with her and hung up. After hanging up the phone she found him in her head again. She closed her eyes and pictured him standing next to her. She pictured Steve's lips up against hers and she felt sweat start to run from her fore head. Suddenly a realization came crashing to her feet. She was falling for Steve and there was nothing she could about it. She thought briefly about her boy friend at home and decided he didn't matter anymore. 

"I mean I will never get to see him anymore." She thought out loud to herself.

She convinced her self that she wasn't wrong and justified it in her mind. She climbed into the bed and turned off the light switch where she drifted away to dream of her bald Texan.

Jay awoke to the familiar sound of her alarm clock. She slapped at knocking it to the floor while it continued its annoying buzz.

"Piece of shit!" jay yelled jumping out of her bed.

She grabbed it and started to throw it but though better of it. She just turned it off and drug her tired and weak body into the bathroom. She took a hot shower to wake her up and changed her clothes just like every morning.  She even had her morning black coffee and watched the morning news just like every morning that had passed her. Jay looked over at the clock and grabbed her gym bag. She had to take her morning run before meeting up with the guys for their work out. The breeze blew softly through the trees as she ran along the hotel parking lot. The birds seemed to be more cheerful than usual as they sung their morning praises in the trees. Jay thought about her job and working iwth Steve and how already in such a short time she found her self wondering if this was the way her life was going to be everyday. Was she always going to do the same thing over and over again or would something happen to change her normal routine? 


	2. An Unroutine Day

Title: Routine

Rating: NC-17/Het (Gasp!)

Characters: Steve Austin, Dwayne Johnson, and Jay

For: Jay

Author: Casey

**_~* A Little Out of The Ordinary~*_**

Jay passed the hotel lobby waiting on the guys. They were supposed to meet her 25 minutes ago. She had half a mind to go up to their hotel room and see what the hell was going on but Dwayne was a real piss pot about his privacy. That was something she had come to live with. Jay looked up the stairs and could not believe her eyes. There was Dwayne in his boxer shorts, no shirt, and looked like he hadn't been a sleep longer than 30 minutes. He was dragging his self down the stairs.

"DJ?" Jay asked with slight irritation to her voice.

"I'm ready but Austin isn't"

"Your in your boxers, Dwayne!"

Dwayne looked down and smiled. "So I am"

"Where is your partner in crime?"

"Passed out in the bath tub!"

"Why is he…never mind come on. Let's go back up to your room."

Dwayne looked over his shoulder and groaned. "I have to walk all the way back up there? Can't we just take the elevator?"

"Elevators are for pusses. Get your ass up and come on."

"13th flights and I'm still drunk!"

"You should have thought about that before you left your room, DJ. Now lets go!"

Dwayne slowly drug his self up the stairs trying to keep up with Jay. Every now and again Jay would have to stop and waiting for the drunk Dwayne to catch up with her. When they finally arrived back at the guy's hotel room Jay prepared her self for what she was about to find. She got Dwayne's key card from him and opened the door. The smell of beer and popcorn hit her in the face as she walked in. There must have been about 3 cases worth of empty beer cans spread across the room and a couple empty bottles of Southern Comfort sitting on the nightstand.

"Well, this wasn't what I expected to happen today."

"We got bored last night after you left." Dwayne said falling on the bed and crushing a few beer cans as he fell.

"Looks like you got drunk as hell. Where's Austin?"

Dwayne didn't answer and his deep snoring quickly filled the room. Jay shook her head and walked off towards the bathroom. Just as Dwayne had said there was Steve passed out cold in the bathtub. Jay couldn't help but smile because he looked so cute. His arms were folded up neatly on his chest and his long legs were bent over the side. It looked like he fell in there and just passed out. Jay turned the cold water on sending Austin screaming over the side of the bathtub.

"Sum bitch! That was cold. What the hell did you do that for?"

"What time is it, Steve?"

Steve rubbed his eyes and focused hard on his watch. Jay watched as his face turned into a half concerned half I want to pass back out look.

"Wow its 9'Oclock!"

"And what time do we meet in the mornings?"

"8 but I thought Dwayne was going and then come back and get me later."

"Your buddy showed up, still drunk and wearing nothing but his damn underwear!"

Austin's face lit up. "Did it get you hot because that is considered cheating too!"

"No, Steve it didn't make me hot! I don't find me in their underwear drooling on their selves that attractive!"

"Easy, cupcake. How does that saying go?" Steve's face looked like he was thinking real hard. "Boys will be boys! That's it!"

"It took you that long to come up with that?"

"We were just having some fun is all! Please don't be mad." Austin said giving Jay puppy dog eyes and sticking his bottom lip out.

Jay laughed and put her arm around the Texan's neck. "How could I stay mad at a face like that?"

"Let us sleep until about 11 and then we can go do something."

"We need to work out at least some today, Steve."

"We have all day. I have something in mind and I think you will like it."

"OK but not later than 11. You two better be up and please try and straighten this place up. Vince would have a fit if he saw this."

"Yes, mother!"

Jay laughed and walked out of the bathroom. She trudged through all the beer cans and took a look at Dwayne before leaving. Jay automatically through her hand over her eyes when she saw he had somehow made his way out of his boxers and was laying there with his ass exposed. She opened one finger over her eye slightly to look. She smiled and thought not to bad, DJ before walking out the door.

Jay arrived back at her hotel and tried to find something to do for the next couple hours. She had to smile at the fact that the guys had dealt her something to change her normal routine. Not anyone could say they found a passed out Stone Cold and a naked Rocky. She smiled thinking how she just knew Steve was going to turn her world up side down. She knew that if she left the cards to him to play he would defiantly hand her a full house!


	3. A Pain Down Below

Title: Routine

Rating: PG-13 for now!

Characters: Steve Austin, Dwayne Johnson, and Jay

For: Jay

Author: Casey

**_~* Pain Down Below~*_**

Jay looked over to the clock to see it saying 10:45. She decided to go ahead and walk over to the guy's hotel room and make sure they were awake. She pressed her ear against the door and heard metal clanking and Dwayne's still snoring. She knocked lightly on the door. Steve stuck his head out and smiled. He placed a finger over his and said SHH. We opened the door to let her in. The hotel room was clean and even smelled better. Dwayne had a blanket pull up to his chin and was on his back sound asleep.

"He looks cute." Jay whispered to keep from waking him.

"Yeah he went a little past his limit last night. He drank a bottle of Comfort by his self and he usually doesn't drink."

"He get sick?"

"Surprisingly, no. He just passed out in the bathroom floor."

"May I ask how the 2 of you ended up in the bathroom? Dwayne in his boxers and you in the bath tub?"

"Your guess is as good as mine but I really hope Dwayne didn't think he was showering with me though." Austin said shuddering at the thought.

Jay laughed. "It's 11:15 shouldn't we wake him?" She asked walking over towards Dwayne.

Steve jumped in front of her. "NO! Please just let him sleep or he is hell to deal with."

"It can't be that bad!"

"Jay, the last time I woke him up he got us both suspended by putting a camera man through a glass window."

"What does him putting a camera man through a window have to do with you?"

"Vince seems to think everything he dose is my fault. Just gotten use to it."

Just then Dwayne starting stirring in the bed. He opened one eye and glanced up towards Steve and Jay.

"Hey DJ, get your ass up." Jay laughed.

"I have been up for a while just scared to open my eyes. What are we doing today?"

"I thought we would go down to the paintball range." Austin said excitedly.

DJ jumped out of the bed mooning the whole room. "WOO HOO I was hoping we would go soon." He ran into the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Dwayne! Did you have to moon all of us? You dumb sum bitch."

Dwayne stuck his head out of the bathroom. "Sorry I don't remember taking my clothes off."

"Not that we remember anything else for that matter, D" Austin laughed.

"That's true."

"Paint balling? That sounds like fun. I love it." Jay said sitting down on Austin's bed.

"Yeah I think we will have fun. There is an awesome place on the outskirts of town."

Dwayne ran out of the bathroom with his black and white cameo on. He had 2 guns over one arm and he had Austin's gun over his other.

Jay laughed. "You two play a lot or something?"

"We know where there is a range in every town!" Austin said taking his gun from Dwayne.

"Come on let's go. Houston has the best places."

The three went downstairs and drove what seemed to be forever. They were out in the middle of nowhere.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Grangerland!" Austin said shutting the trunk

"Granger what? How in the hell did you two find this place?"

"You Texan friend over here. He knows everything about this damn state."

Jay shook her head. "DJ, do you need both of those guns or can I use one?"

"I guess you can but just be careful with it."

They went inside and go to their assigned camps. Dwayne was split up from Austin and Jay but he wanted it that way. Austin and him always worked well against each other so he enjoyed shooting him in his bald candy ass. Jay and Austin were hiding behind a barrel and a rope net that was laid out when Jay spotted Dwayne.

"He, he look Austin." Jay whispered pointing to Dwayne crouched behind a log.

"Well hello Mr. Johnson." Austin said lining his sights up.

"Let me, Steve. I want to get yellow on him."

"Be my guest." Austin said moving over letting Jay lay down.

Jay got Dwayne right in her sight and smack hit him right in the balls. Dwayne jumped at least 30 feet in the air screaming and Jay and Austin feel behind their hide out laughing their asses off. Dwayne was holding his crotch with a horrible look on his face.

"GREAT MOTHER OF GOOD! Who in the fuck? Austin, show your ass!" Dwayne yelled looking around everywhere.

Jay jumped up and got him again right in the chest. Dwayne sighted her back before she had a chance to move and left red paint on her chest. It hit with a thud and red paint splattered all over her boobs.

"Ouch. That smarted a bit." Jay said.

"No worse than having your family tree damaged. Who did that anyway?"

"That would have to be me." Jay said rising her hand.

Just as soon as Jay moved Austin shot blue and hit Dwayne right in his helmet. The paint started flying from everywhere and people started scattering.

"That was a blast!" Jay said laughing and out of breathe.

"Dwayne got his ass kicked!"

Dwayne was still whining from getting pelted in the nuts. "My man hood will never be the same."

"Ask Jay if she wants to kiss it and make it better. Then we can get her money."

"Give up already you too! What are we doing now?" Jay asked.

"I'm going out to dinner with Trish. You two can do whatever." Dwayne said.

"How about you come out to the apartment so I can keep an eye on you Jay. Make sure you don't cheat or anything." Austin laughed putting his arm around jay's neck.

"Sounds good to me, Steve!"


End file.
